


Wave

by Serenade_of_The_Sea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Luffy is a disaster on 2 legs, Robin and Franky are Chopper’s parents, Strong Headcanon, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_of_The_Sea/pseuds/Serenade_of_The_Sea
Summary: Silently berating herself, Nami made the horrible decision of letting herself speak, again.“So, do you want to get coffee sometime, or something?”Color rose to her cheeks immediately after the words left her lips.“Sure!”Nami’s heart might as well have stopped right then and there.





	1. Chapter 1

Nami stood in line, angrily tapping her foot. She clutched the pale pink dress she held just a little bit tighter as she fiddled with it absentmindedly. She’d been waiting in line for a solid 15 minutes by now, and it was making her agitated. Finally, the blue-haired girl holding up the line paid for her stuff and left. Nami stepped forward, placing the dress onto the counter. After she pulled out her credit card and slid it through the machine, and the cashier with a droopy, tired face, and piercings in the wrong places handed her the dress in a bag, she noticed it. The expensive-looking white and gold wallet on the ground.

Now, being the kind of semi-rude person she was, she’d have ignored it, but when she came to the conclusion it must have belonged to the sweet-faced girl in front of her, a little part of her wanted to return it, for no reason in particular. After hesitating slightly for 30 seconds or so, she finally bent down to pick it up.

Just as her hand made contact with the smooth, clean leather, she watched the same girl rush back into the store like a whirlwind. Nami stared, nearly slack-jawed. Is this what Sanji felt like? The girl was wearing a simple outfit, a deep red plaid skirt and a navy blue blouse, but her delicate, fairy-like features stole the show. Nami could have looked at her forever, would have looked at her forever, until the girl that just stole her heart looked back.

“You found my wallet,” She said, in a voice as beautiful as she was.

“I guess I did,” Nami replied sheepishly.

“Well, I can’t thank you enough—I’m sorry,  
I don’t know your name.” The girl smiled an awkward smile.

“Nami! It’s Nami!” The orange-haired girl responded faster than she should have.

“Well, I’m Vivi,” Vivi held out her hand.

Nami’s heart was beating a thousand times a second, and she wished the feeling would never stop. Hesitantly, she returned the handshake. 

“Vivi. What a cute name,” Nami mused to herself.

“Oh, thank you!” Vivi’s response hit her like a slap to the face. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud! 

Silently berating herself, Nami made the horrible decision of letting herself speak, again.  
“So, do you want to get coffee sometime, or something?”   
Color rose to her cheeks immediately after the words left her lips.

“Sure!”

Nami’s heart might as well have stopped right then and there.


	2. Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nami learns something new.

Nami sat at her desk, twirling a pen between her fingers. She knew she should be working, but it was hard to have enough energy to watch 23 children, especially after she had stayed up nearly all night thinking about Vivi. It was settled, that in 6 days, Nami would get coffee with the prettiest girl she’d ever met. She could barely think straight. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a child approaching her, and saying something that indicated that she very much should have been doing her job.

“Miss Nami, Sind hit Momonosuke with a block! And then he said I was a tattletale!” The kid, Mocha appeared somewhat distressed. 

Nami followed the tiny child over to the play area, and sure enough, Sind had a rectangular wooden block in his hand, and said hand quickly flew behind his back when he spotted the teacher. Momonosuke sat next to a shelf, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He too stopped what he was doing, and turned to face Nami.

“Sind,” The orange-haired woman began sternly, “Why did you hit Momonosuke?”

A guilty look spread itself across the child’s face.  
“I’m sorry,” He said. He might have really been. 

“Just, try to do better next time, okay?”

Sind nodded, and turned to Momonosuke to apologize. Nami smiled. She didn’t even have to tell him this time.

Later on, at the end of the day, It was time to dismiss the children. They stood in a line, with their colorful backpacks and lunchboxes. Nami counted off the kids one more time. The door opened, and parents rushed in. The teacher said goodbye to each family one by one, and she heard bits and pieces of the children telling their parents all about their day. Soon enough, every kid had been dismissed, except for one. He was a four-year-old, by the name of Chopper. He had soft brown hair, and wide eyes. Nami was used to him being the last kid to leave though, she knew his parents worked late.

Nami knelt down.  
“Hey, Chopper, wanna do a puzzle while we wait for your mom and dad?”

“I did all of them, remember!” He grinned, showing off a missing tooth.

Nami smirked. Smart kid. He was like his parents, but she’d expected that. What she hadn’t expected however, was the for the door to open, and for Vivi to step in.

“V-vi-vivi?” She sputtered, unable to control her shock.

“Oh, Nami? I didn’t know you worked here. It’s a funny coincidence, though.”

Chopper suddenly stopped singing the song he’d learned today in school, and looked up.  
“Vivi!”

“Hi Chopper! How was your day?” Vivi focused her gaze on the little boy.

Chopper began excitedly gushing about all the stuff he’d learned, and then sang the same song he was singing before Vivi arrived. Vivi then held his hand, and made her way to the door, turning around to thank Nami. 

When the door shut, Nami was standing in the same spot, starry-eyed and even more in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2? i’m sorry it took a long time to update!


	3. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nami annoys Usopp.

“Usopp! It’s gonna happen!” Nami hugged her pillow and squealed.

“What’s gonna happen?” Usopp sounded tired. 

“My date! With Vivi! I told you a million times!” 

“It’s 1am! I wouldn’t exactly remember,” Usopp huffed.

“Well, you should! This is the most important moment in my life, which means it’s the most important thing that will happen in your life too!” Nami exclaimed.

Usopp sighed, and said “Uh, Nami, that’s great, but I called you because I have a serious pro-“

He was abruptly cut off by more squealing from Nami. At this point, she may as well have been talking to herself, because it sounded like Usopp wasn’t going to put up with much more of this.  
“But aren’t you even the teensiest bit excited? Do you know how happy I was for you when you confessed to Luffy?” Nami couldn’t see Usopp’s face, but she could picture the grimace on his face when he heard her say that. 

“That was a petty bet!”

“A petty bet that won me a lot of money!”  
Nami smirked smugly.

“I hate you,” Usopp declared. 

“You love me,” Nami replied sweetly.

“Anyways, Nami, I called you because Luffy broke the-“

He was interrupted mid-sentence by Nami. This time, she cackled like a mad scientist.

“For the love of God, Nami cut that out!”

“It’s not like I’ll wake anyone up! I live alone,” Nami countered. 

Usopp said nothing in response.

“Anyways,” Nami began, breaking the awkward silence. “Don’t you have to sleep or something?”

“Oh. That. Well you see, I called you because I cannot sleep,” Usopp said unceremoniously.

Nami was not interested in the slightest. She hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! Have 276 words of my favorite friendship! I’m so sorry.
> 
> P.S, would anyone like a one shot explaining the bet Nami and Usopp were talking about?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaauuugh my first one piece fanfic


End file.
